scarlet
by shanatcha
Summary: voila une nouvelle fanfiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaise
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Bloody moon

Imaginez une jeune fille, brune, les cheveux mi-long et les yeux chocolats. Elle porterait une chemise bordeaux et un jean sombre.

Maintenant imaginez la accompagnez d'un jeune homme et d'une jeune fille.

La jeune fille serais fine, blonde aux yeux bleu et portant une chemise bleu turquoise avec un pantalon noir. Le jeune homme quant a lui porterait une chemise a carreaux vert et noir avec un jean sombre et aurais de long cheveux brun et des yeux vert émeraude.

Imaginez maintenant cette petite troupe se baladant tranquillement dans les rues d'une ville quelconque.

Vous devez vous dire : « mais cette auteure veut en venir ? » patience, patience cher lecteur, la suite ne va pas tardez...

Cette joyeuse bande donc se baladait dans les rues de cette ville quelconque. Quand la brune prit la parole.

Je pense que nous devrions rentrer, il commence a se faire tard. Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel qui s'assombrissait

Tu as raison, mais part ou sommes nous passez pour arrivez ici ? Lui répondit la blonde

Je n'en ai aucune idée. Firent en cœur la brune et le jeune homme

Ils se regardèrent et commencèrent a paniquer doucement. La brune regardait en tout sens en essayant de se souvenir par ou ils étaient passait tandis que le jeune homme essayait de refaire le chemin a l'envers dans sa tête sans résultats. La blonde, allait se mettre a pleurer.

Comment on va rentrer chez nous ? Fit-elle sanglotant

Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un peu d'argent, on peut dormir dans cette hôtel pour cette nuit et demander a quelqu'un la route pour notre rue demain matin. Lui répondit la brune

En effet, elle venait de le remarquer mais un hôtel se trouvaient prêt d'eux. Le jeune fille au cheveux clair sourit et se jeta dans les bras de la brune.

Tu sais que je t'adore Erina ?

Oui je sais Siera. Bon on y va Tyrion ?

Comme tu veux Eri

Erina ouvrit la marche et il pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel. Elle parla poliment a la réceptionniste et prit une chambre pour eux trois. Ils y montèrent immédiatement et se jetèrent sur les lits de la chambre.

Ces lits sont vraiment confortable ! Fit Siera

Erina et Tyrions approuvèrent de la tête. Erina se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle regarda le ciel étoilé et la pleine lune magnifique qu'ils avaient se soir. Elle sourit et se mit a fredonner une douce mélodie. Puis elle prit un carnet a dessin et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Siera se mit a chantonner accompagnée de Tyrion avec un petit ocarina.

Ils font une drôle de troupe hein ? Enfin bref, reprenons.

Erina dessinait tandis que les autres faisaient de la musique. Rien d'anormal pour eux.

Cela faisait des années que leur famille avaient péri dans le même incidents. Une explosion dans une salle des fêtes. Ils vivaient donc ensemble en essayant de survivre dans cette société qui ne souhaitait pas écouter les jeunes.

Une fois son dessins fini, la jeune fille retourna au lit et bercé par la musique s'endormit. Les autres ne mirent que peu de temps a la suivre dans le monde des rêves.

Erina se réveilla, dans la chambre d'hôtel . Mais quelque chose avait changer. Les volets étaient fermer et les rideaux tiré. Elle était pourtant sûre de les avoir laisser ouverts. Elle se leva et commença a ouvrir les rideaux puis les volets.

Mais aux lieux de la lune qui se trouvait dessiner dans son carnet, il y avait une lune sanglante dans le ciel et qui éclairait d'une lumière rougeâtre une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. On aurait dit une ville de style médiéval. La ville était en pierre apparente et des calèches passaient dans les rues. Erina regardait se spectacle sans vraiment le comprendre. Elle avait les yeux grand ouvert et la bouche pendante.

Mais ce qui l'as surpris vraiment se fut la jeune femme qui descendant de la lune vint se poster devant elle. Erina ne ressentais aucune peur, juste une grande incompréhension.

Pendant que tes amis dorment, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important sur ton compte... fit la voix suave de la belle dame rouge

Et qu'est-ce ? Demanda automatiquement la jeune brune

La jeune fille se sentait en transe, ne ressentant rien et ne pensant a rien.

Je suis venue te demander de bien vouloir retenir se que je vais te dire et de ne surtout jamais l'oublié.

Bien, je n'oublierais pas

Toi et tes amis n'avait rien de spécial mais j'ai besoin d'aide. Tout comme certaine de mes sœurs... Et que vous le vouliez ou non vous serez nos successeur !

La dame rouge disparut dans un nuage de sang et Erina sentit une marque se faire sur son poignet. Elle le regarda et y vit une marque comme le fragment d'un miroir. Puis elle tomba dans le vide et avant de s'écraser au sol, elle hurla.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre avant de regarder autour d'elle et de voir que rien n'avait changer depuis la première fois ou elle s'était endormie. Erina se dit qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un cauchemar et se leva pour réveiller ses amis. Amis qui se réveillèrent de la même manière que elle il y a quelque minute.

Siera se mit a pleurer et se jeta dans les bras de son amie qui tentait de la réconforter sans rien comprendre de se qu'elle pouvait marmonner tandis que Tyrion avait la tête dans ses mains et tenter de se calmer de lui même.

Je pense que l'on devrait rentrer chez nous et dégagez de cette hôtel le plus vite possible. Fit la brune

Je suis d'accord avec toi. Fit Tyrion

Be muis baccord abec bous. Fit la blonde en se mouchant

Je prend ça pour un oui.

Ils déguerpirent vite de cette hôtel en rendant la clé a la réceptionniste qui n'était pas la même que la veille.

Excusez moi mais qui vous a donnez cette clé ? Fit la réceptionniste

Votre collègue de la nuit. Fit Erina

Je suis la seule a travailler ici de nuit et je ne vous ai pas vu. De plus, c'est la clé d'une chambre qui n'est plus présente dans cette hôtel.

Mais on a dormi dans cette chambre ! Fit Tyrion

J'en doute...

Erina et Tyrion remontèrent dans la chambre et constatèrent que la jeune femme avait raison : la chambre n'existait pas.

Les deux jeunes gens eurent le même réflexe : ils regardèrent leur poignets. Ils constatèrent qu'ils avaient tout deux une marque. Celle du jeune homme ressemblait a une ombre blanche. Ils se précipitèrent en bas et regardèrent le poignet de leur jeune amie. Il y avait aussi une marque qui ressemblait a un puits.

Ils filèrent chez eux sans demander leur reste et se mirent a repenser a se que tous avait entendu

« que vous le vouliez ou non vous serez nos successeur ! »


	2. 2

Chapitre 2 :Lost

Erina et ses amis étaient en train de réfléchir à la marche à suivre. Avec les indices qu'ils avaient et l'analyse de leur rêve respectifs ils avaient réussi à comprendre de qui ils devaient être le successeur.

Tyrion avait vu une dame blanche flottant au milieu d'une route, prêt d'une falaise. Il s'agissait de la dame blanche qui hante les autoroutes de bords de falaise et déconcentré les conducteur pour qu'ils aillent s'échouer en bas comme elle auparavant.

Siera , elle, avait vu une jeune femme sortant d'un puit et qui l'avait entraîner au fond comme nombreuse de ses victimes. Cette femme du puits poursuivait en rêve ses victimes et les noyaient.

Quand à Erina on sait déjà ce qu'il en ait. Ils avaient décider de partir de cette ville au plus vite pour ne pas se rappeler cette affreuse nuit ou ils avaient tous cru mourir. Pour cela, ils devaient passer par une forêt dont on dit que des choses étrange s'y déroule. Comme Des disparitions sans explications et des corps retrouver sois mutiler sois avec les yeux manquant ou pas de corps du tout, juste une marre de sang. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, si ils voulaient être en sécurité à nouveau et ne plus ressentir ce sentiments qui les prenait au tripes, ils avaient à quitter cette ville et passer par cette forêt lugubre.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis d'empacter leur affaire, la charmante troupe se dirigea vers la sombre forêt. Une fois qu'ils y pénètrent, ils ne remarquèrent rien d'anormal. Au premier abord tout du moins. Car une fois un peu plus enfoncer dans la forêt, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Un brouillard dense se leva , se qui fit monter la peur en eux. De se brouillard sorti une femme au long cheveux brun et à la robe bleu. Une fois qu'elle e relever ses cheveux, ils remarquèrent qu'elle ne possédait pas d'yeux. Ils prirent leur jambe à leur coup et s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans les bois.

Ils arrivèrent à une clairière ou un grand homme attendais appuyer.

La nuit commencer à tomber. Ils décidèrent de lui demander si une habitations se trouver dans les parages pour les accueillir en espérant toute fois ne pas retomber sur la fille a la robe bleu. Mais quand ils voulurent s'approcher, un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'une traité pour voir un homme au visage blanc, cheveux noir et sourire de joker venir ver eux, un couteaux à la main. Erina se posta devant ses deux amis et lorsque l'homme chargea, elle se protégea de son bras . Une profonde entaille saignait désormais à son bras. Elle hurla en se le tenant et en reculant, son sang se répandant sur l'herbe sur laquelle avançait désormais leur agresseur. Tyrion, mort de peur, ne pouvait pas bouger le moindre membre tandis que Siera restait figée de peur en pleurant silencieusement.

« - vous m'avez l'air bien pitoyable ! Vous êtes les pires proies que j'ai eu à pourchasser… ce n'est pas amusant ! » leur fit le noir

Il les regarda à tour de rôle.

« - je suis sûre que personne ne viendra te sauver si je te tue… mais tu m'a l'air bien mignonne alors voyons de quelle couleur sera ton sang ! » fit-il avant de se jeter sur Siera.

La jeune blonde ne bougea pas d'un pouce. En revanche, les deux autre si. La marque sur le poignet de Tyrion se mit à briller. Juste avant que l'homme au cheveux ébène n'atteigne sa cible, un mirage se fit devant lui le faisant hésitait. Il voyait maintenant 2 proies et ne savait laquelle était la bonne. Mais il n'eu pas le luxe de réfléchir plus longtemps car il fut priver de tout mouvement par d'étrange chaînes. Elles semblaient faites de… sang ?

Surpris il regarda l'autre jeune fille et vit que la marque à son poignet brillait d'une lueur rougeâtre. Se voyant en mauvaise posture, in commença à paniquer et se mit à rire nerveusement.

L'homme qui était appuyer sur l'arbre depuis tout ce temps se releva et, si il avait pu, il aurait ouvert de grand yeux.

« - je vois que nous avons ici les successeurs de nos très chères amies : bloody mary et ses sœurs. Je n'imaginais pas trouver les personnes que nous recherchions aussi vite ! »

Erina repris ses esprit et se mit à réfléchir au parole de l'homme pendant que Tyrion réveillait Siera de sa paralysie. Tyrion et Siera tilterent en même temps.

« - mais ça veut dire que les creepypastas existent pour de vrai ? » fit Siera

« - mais ça veut dire que nous SOMMES des creepypastas ? » demanda tremblant Tyrion

« - Oui c'est bien ça » leur répondirent l'homme au long manteau.

« - et à en juger de l'apparence de ce que j'ai entre mes chaînes je dirais que tu es Jeff the Killer ? » fit en haussant un sourcil Erina

« - et oui ! Mais dis moi, comment tu fais pour être debout avec une blessure pareille au bras ? » demanda Jeff.

Erina reporta son attention vers son bras et la douleur lui revint en plein face. Mais se fut trop pour son corps qui, sous le coup du choque, s'évanouit.

A la vue de son amie couverte de sang et évanouis, les deux autres firent de même, même si il s'agissait plus de fatigue dans le cas de Tyrion.

« - bon ba j'imagine qu'on va devoir les ramener à la maison alors ? » questionna Jeff

« - eh oui… je prend les filles ! »

« - pas touche sinon Gard à la raclé que va te mettre ton frère ! »

« - oui, oui je sais… mais même pas un peu ? » fit l'homme au manteau avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage

« - NON » fut ça réponse

« - bon ok…. »

Et ils partirent avec leur pacage en direction de leur maison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : BORDEL DE MERDE !

Siera fut la première a se lever. Elle était blottie contre Erina et, en se relevant, elle put remarquer que Tyrion faisait de même.

Mignon n'est ce pas ?

Siera sourit et regarda autour d'elle. Tyrion se réveilla a son tour et ensemble ils décidèrent de quitter cette chambre. Une chambre qui était plutôt sobre avec des meubles sombre et les mur bleu roi luisait a la lumière de la lune. Siera ouvrit doucement la porte et fut suivi de Tyrion dans la salle suivante.

Erina dormait tranquillement, se disant qu'elle allait rester dans se lit si confortable pendant un moment. Elle ne voulait absolument pas bouger et rien ne lui ferait changer d'idée...A moins que...

« - ERI ! » hurlèrent de concert Tyrion et Siera

Erina se leva en sursaut et sorti quatrième vitesse de la chambre.

« -Kekispass ? » fit-elle

Devant elle se trouvait Siera et Tyrion dans les bras l'un de l'autre face a Jeff the Killer. Un homme aux masque bleu qui se trouvait devant la télé sur le canapé s'était retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La jeune fille a la robe bleu discutait avec une autre fille au cheveux rose et une autre aux cheveux violet. Trois grand hommes étaient accoudé a la porte pendant que une quatrième personne avec des cornes mangeait un sandwich tout en regardant la scène.

Jeff se tourna vers la brune qui arborait un visage blasé. Il semblait un peu paniquer et ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même situation que la dernière fois.

« - J'ai encore rien fait alors calmos la sadique ! » lui fit-elle

« -Je vois ça... » lui répondit la brune

« - Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ? Comment on est arriver ici ? Comment ça se fait que nous soyons entourer ne creepypastas ? Qui c'est lui? - il pointa vers l'homme au masque bleu – Comment- » balbutia Tyrion

« - ERINAAAAAAAAA ! » hurla Siera en se jetant sur son amie.

Amie qui eu un peu de mal a la réceptionner mais qui parvint quand même a rester sur ses pieds. Jeff semblait sceptique devant cette scène et Tyrion partit rejoindre son amie dans les bras de Erina. La brune essayait de les calmer pendant que l'un des grand homme approchait. Il n'avait pas de visage et avait un costard. Sa tête blanche était dirigée vers eux et, sans qu'elle sache comment, elle savait ses émotions comme si il possédait un visage.

« - Je dois bien me douter que vous devez être confus de vous retrouver ici surtout dans les conditions dans les quelles vous avez été emmener. - il eu un regard empli de colère envers l'homme au manteau et Jeff – Mais vous n'avez rien a craindre ici. Vous êtes chez vous. Tout du moins si vous êtes bien les personnes que nous pensons. » fit-il calmement

« - C'est bien eux je te l'assure ! » fit l'homme au manteau

« - J'ai été enchaîner avec des chaîne de sang et tromper par une illusion qui m'a empêcher de tuer cette fille – il pointa Siera – alors si c'est pas eux je ne vois pas qui ça peut être ! » fit Jeff

L'homme sans visage les foudroya du regard avant de se recentrer sur ses « invités ».

« - Je m'appelle Erina et je suis le successeur de Bloody Mary. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi je suis capable sinon que je puisse faire ses chaînes. » fit Erina

Et elle se coupa pour faire une petite chaînes de sang autour de son poignet.

« - Je m'appelle Tyrion et je suis le successeur de la Dame Blanche. Et a par faire ça – il créa un double de lui-même qu'il dissipa aussitôt- je sais pas faire grand chose d'autre. » fit Tyrion

« - Moi je suis Siera et je ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Je sais juste que je suis le successeur de la Dame du Puits. »

« - Je m'appelle Slenderman, je crois que vous connaissez déjà Jeff ? »

« - Oui on a eu le loisirs de le croiser Slender. Mais qui sont les autres ? » demanda Tyrion

« - Je peux nous présenter Slendy ? » fit un jeune homme au cheveux fumant

« - Si tu veux... » lui répondit Slender exaspéré

« -Je m'appelle Ticky Toby mais vous pouvez m'appeler Toby ! Le mec sur le canapé c'est eyeless Jack alias Jack l'éventreur ! Celui avec le masque blanc qui vient d'arriver c'est Masky, lui avec le sweat c'est Hoodie, elle avec la robe bleu c'est Lulu, la rose c'est Lazari, la violette c'est Sally, celui avec les corne c'est Zalgo, celui qui ressemble a Slender mais avec des lunettes c'est Trenderman et celui avec le manteau c'est Offenderman. Je vous déconseille de vous en approcher si vous voulez...Vous voyez ? » dit Toby

Siera leva un sourcil tout comme Tyrion. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ou il voulait en venir mais ils avaient peur de comprendre.

« - Si on veut garder notre virginité vaut mieux se tenir éloigner de lui quoi. » leur expliqua Erina

Ils ouvrirent tous de grand yeux, choquer de la franchise et de la liberté de parole et d'esprit dont faisait preuve Erina.

Slender secoua la tête avant de se tourner ver les autres.

« - Ils vont rester avec nous un moment pour apprendre a maîtriser leur pouvoir et le pourquoi de cette passassions soudaine. Donc essayer d'être un peu aimable. » leur dit Slender

Mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas vraiment écouter. Il soupira et repartit vers ses affaires pendant que les autres retournaient a leur occupation.

« - On fait quoi Eri ? » demanda Siera

« - Je pense qu'on va rester un moment le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Et puis c'est pas comme si on avait autre part ou aller alors autant s'adapter maintenant. » lui répondit la brune

Ils aquicèrent avant de partir a la découverte de ses étranges personnages.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : faisons connaissance !

Erina, Tyrion et Siera se dispersèrent dans le salon pour pouvoir apprendre a connaître tout le monde. Erina se dirigea vers Jack pendant que Siera aller voir Toby et que Tyrion aller discuté avec Sally.

Erina se posa sur le canapé et put remarquer que le jeune homme regardait une de ses série abrutissante sans intérêt. Il semblait s'ennuyer quelque peu. Erina l'observa un peu avant qu'il soupire et se tourne vers elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda-t-il amère

« -Juste faire connaissance étant donné que on va devoir rester ici un moment. » lui répondit-elle

« - Je suis Jack comme tu le sais et je ne pense pas que je vais supporter une autre fille dans cette baraque. Mais bon, on doit faire avec apparemment. »fit-il

« -Tu es bien le Jack de Londres ? On dit que tu mangeais les organes de tes victimes alors qu'elle vivait encore. »

« -Non elle sont morte quand je mange leur organes »

Et c'est ainsi que commença leur étrange conversation. Tyrion, lui, s'était assis a coter de Sally en se demandant par qu'elle magie de la physique sa coup tenait.

« - J'imagine que tu es venue faire connaissance avec moi ? » fit Sally

« - Oui, mais je suis surtout venu pour te demander comment tient ta coupe de cheveux qui défit les lois de la physique ! »

Sally se mit a rire pendant que Lazari allait se poster a coter de Jack l'air de dire « il est a moi, pas touche ! ».

« - Tu tiens vraiment a le savoir ? La réponse risque de t'effrayer... » dit-elle mystérieusement

Tyrion haussa un sourcil.

« - J'ai vue une fille aux orbites vides, des creepypastas en vie dont une a voulu nous tuer et l'autre nous violer si je comprend bien et tu pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle tes cheveux arrive a tenir comme cela qui va me faire peur ? » fit le jeune garçon

Il se mit a rire et se calma pour lui dire.

« -Montre »

Sally sourit avant de défaire ses cheveux, faisant écarquiller les yeux émeraude du jeune homme. Il ouvrit grand la bouche devant les deux belle cornes qui se dressaient fièrement sur la tête de la personne en face de lui.

« - Alors ? On a perdu sa langue ? » fit la demoiselle en se rapprochant du Tyrion

« - Elles sont belles... » fit sans y réfléchir Tyrion

Il rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et Sally fit de même. Elle détourna le regard ce qui l'a rendit encore plus mignonne au yeux de la personne face a elle. Tyrion sourit avant de demander :

« - Donc tu es une démone ? Et en quoi ça consiste ? Comment tu t'es retrouver chez les creepypastas ? »

« - C'est une longue histoire... »

Et elle commença sont histoire sous l'oreille attentive de Tyrion.

Pendant se temps, Siera cherchait Toby. Il lui avait sembler le plus sympathique de toute cette troupe et la personne avec qui elle aurait le plus de facilité a parler. Mais, alors qu'elle était concentré dans ses recherches, elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre derrière elle qui en profita pour la prendre par les hanches et la soulever en riant.

Il fallut quelque instant a Siera pour se rendre compte que c'était Toby qui la portait.

Entraîner par le rire de Toby, Siera se mit a rire aussi et ils se mirent a jouer a des jeux d'enfant dans toute la maison, Toby prévenant la jeune blonde de se tenir éloigner de la chambre d'Offenderman, ce qu'elle fit.

Ils jouèrent sans prendre compte du temps, le repas du midi arrivant a grand pas. Et comme il n'avais pas manger depuis hier, les amis se ruèrent dans la cuisine ou Slender préparait le repas. Quand il eu finit, il appela tout le monde a table.

Tyrion s'installa au coter de Sally et Siera entre Toby et Hoodie. Il ne restait plus qu'une place pour Erina qui se situait entre Jeff et Offender. Elle soupira avant de s'installer sur sa chaise.

A peine assise, elle sentit quelque chose s'approcher d'elle et remonter dans son dos. Elle prit le couteau qui se trouvait sur la table, se fit une petite entaille au poignet et enchaîna les tentacules immaculé du pervers au long manteau. Elle lui laissa quand même ses mains de libre pour qu'il puisse manger bien qu'il passa son temps a grogner a cause de ses extrémité attacher.

« - Comment veux tu que je mange si je suis ligoté ? » demanda Offender

« - Tu as encore tes mains pour manger que je sache » répliqua Erina

« - Et comment veux tu que je mange tranquillement si j'ai mal ? »

« - Je n'ai pas serrer tant que ça donc tu peux manger »

« - Je ne peut pas manger si je ne suis pas dans de bonne conditions »

« -Si la condition est de me peloter, je suis au regret de te dire que se ne sera pas possible »

« -Tu pourrais quand même desserrer un peu... »

« - Plein toi encore de mes chaînes et je te jure que je te compresse le \Bip/ jusqu'il ne te reste plus rien et je te fourrerais tes tentacules dans le \bip/ jusqu'à ce qu'il te ressorte par la bouche ! »

Slender avait taper sur son verre avec sa fourchette pour couper les mauvais mot de la demoiselle tandis que Offenderman avalait difficilement sa salive en se taisant et mangeant tranquillement sans dire un mot.

Le lendemain serait une journée consacré a l'apprentissage de leur capacité.


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : les nouveaux pouvoirs

On avait attribuer une chambre à chacun des nouveaux arrivant. Erina alla s'installer tranquillement dans la sienne, se préparant pour la nuit. Elle se changea et se posa dans son lit. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir. Elle fit un rêve étrange.

Elle se réveilla dans la pièce où elle s'était endormie. On se rapprochant du miroir qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, elle remarque quelque chose d'étrange. Se n'était pas son reflet qui se trouvait devant mais celui de Bloody Mary dans une chambre d'apparat.

« -alors on se fait à se nouveau pouvoir ? » demanda la sanglante jeune femme

« - je ne sais même pas vraiment de quelle pouvoir il s'agit ! » répliqua la brune

« - tu devrais baisser d'un ton devant tes aîné ! Surtout au vu de l'honneur dont je t'ai fais ! » vociféra Bloody Mary.

« - je conçois que pour vous c'est un honneur mais pour nous ça ne fait qu'une raison de plus d'être détester en ce monde ! Surtout qu'on sais même pas de quoi on est capable ! » fit le jeune fille

Mary réfléchit quelque instant. Puis, avec un grand sourire, elle annonça.

« - tu veux savoir pourquoi vous et pas d'autre ? Je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire mais laisse moi te donner un indice ! »

Puis la jeune femme sortit du miroir et entraîna Erina avec elle dans son monde. Erina hurla et , quand Bloody la fit de nouveau chuter vers le sol, elle se réveilla.

En se réveillant, elle sentit une masse chaude à ses coter ainsi que des tentacules l'agripper. Si elle n'était pas dans un tel états de panique, elle l'aurait gifler et jeté dehors.

Il s'agissait bien entendu de Offender qui avait du vouloir profiter de son sommeil pour lui faire du mal. Mais pourquoi ne pas être aller jusqu'au bout ?

Erina se moquait de savoir pourquoi il était mais il tombait à pique. Elle se retourna et lui rendit son étreinte. En cet instant elle avait vraiment besoin d'affection et d'un gros câlin. Offender resserra son étreinte et la jeune fille se rendormit.

Siera, elle , se retrouva perdu dans les bois. Elle tomba sur une clairière avec un puits et, en s'approchant, elle put y voir une image. Elle est ces amis, mort sur le sol de la salle des fêtes. Elle recula d'un coup tout en essayant de se rassurer. Lorsqu'elle voulut revoir dans le puits, une jeune femme l'entraina en lui disant quelles n'avaient pas eu le choix. Siera se réveilla et se dirigea sans vraiment sans rendre compte dans la chambre de Toby. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de la voir mais en la voyant endormie il n'eut pas la force de la renvoyer et eu la flemme de la porter quand elle s'endormir à ses coter.

Tyrion se trouvait sur une route face à une femme à la blancheur immaculé. Il l'a regardait dans les yeux avant de la voir se transporter derrière lui d'un battement de cils. Puis elle l'envoya dans l'explosion qui avait coûter la vie à sa famille.

En se réveillant dans la réalité,il aperçut Sally au coin de son lit.

« - mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? » demanda-t-il confus

« - c'est comme ça qu'elle communiqué avec vous alors.. » fit Sally

Mais voyant l'air ahuri de son compère, elle eut un peu pitié. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour calmer sa crise de panique. Il se rendormit dans ses bras sans rien demander d'autre.

Erina fut réveillé une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois par la lumière du jour qui envahissait la pièce. Elle était dans la même position : dans les bras du grand homme au long manteau noir. Elle sourit en se disant que c'est le plus pervert de cette baraque qui avait su la conforter cette nuit. Elle voulut se dégager mais l'homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il resserra son étreinte tout en grognait un vague « encore 5 minute » ce qui fit rire la jeune brune. Elle se pencha donc pour lui murmurer.

« - merci pour cette nuit mais il est temps de se lever Offendy~ » fit la brune d'une voix doucereuse.

Offender se leva de suite en se demandant si il ne s'était pas tromper de chambre. Il regarda la jeune fille hilare qui lui faisait face avant de sourire. Elle ne l'avait donc pas chassé ? Il en prendrait note.

« - bon je sens d'ici le déjeuner de Slender donc on ferais mieux de descendre » lui dit la brune

« - tu ne pense pas que les autres risque de se poser des questions on me voyant sortir de ta chambre sans une blessure Eri~ ? » ronronna le pervers de service

Erina tilta. Elle n'y avait pas penser. Puis elle aussa les épaules.

« - qu'importe on doit y aller ! » fit la jeune fille.

Offender de leva et suivit la jeune fille. Mais il la bloqua au niveau du bureau, juste devant le miroir.

« - Dis moi, qu'est ce qui t'agitait tant sans ton sommeil ? » demanda sérieusement Offender

La jeune fille, un peu décontenancé, ne su quoi répondre. Elle voulut reculer mais ne pouvait pas à cause du bureau. Elle s'appuya sur le bureau et, sans qu'elle sache comment, elle bascula dans le miroir.

Slender préparait le petit déjeuner tranquillement dans la cuisine. Il se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait devant lui en espérant ne pas avoir tacher son costume quand Erina lui tomba dessus.

En entendant le bruit, Tyrion se retrouva dans la cuisine au coter de son amie qui ne comprit pas vraiment en le voyant soudainement apparaître à ses coter.

« - C EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? » Hurla Jeff en ameutant toute la maisonnée

« - je peux vous le montrer si vous voulez ! » fit Siera

Il se tournèrent tous vers elle et, dans un bol d'eaux elle leur fit jouer la scène comme si il s'agissait d'un film.

« - de nouveau pouvoir… » fit Zalgo

« - C'EST TROP GÉNIAL ! » hurler et en cœur les comprend accompagner de Lazari, lulu et Toby

« - on est pas sorti de l'auberge… » se lamenta Slenderman.


	6. chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : L'entraînement

Après le petit déjeuner, Slender pensa qu'il était grand temps que leur jeunes amis apprennent à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Il les réunit donc dehors pour leur entraînement. Tout le monde était la en tant que public voulant savoir de quoi ils étaient capable. Erina se porta devant Slendy qui lui dictait des consignes.

« - je veux que tu me fasse une chaîne de sang. »

Et elle le fit. Puis il lui demanda de manier son sang de différentes manières avant de lui demander si elle était capable de manipuler celui des autres. Elle se concentra mais ne put rien faire. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire et de faire bouillir le sang présent dans l'air. Elle s'effondra sur le sol mais Slender lui intima l'ordre de se relever. Elle se releva avec quelque difficultés avant se faire face à son tuteur.

« - maintenant passe par la pour rejoindre tes amis. »

Il tenait un miroir a la main. La jeune fille essaya de se rappeler comment elle avait fais se matin. Elle respiration lentement et plongea sa main dans le miroir avant de basculer entièrement dedans. Elle se trouvais dans un palais entièrement constituer de miroir et en voyant celui qui se trouvait au coter de ses amis, elle sortit.

Tyrion se leva à son tour pour se soumettre au teste du grand homme sans visage. Il lui demande de créer diverse illusion avant de lui demander de se téléporter auprès de ses amis. Il eu alors une idée. Il se téléporta à coter de Erina puis l'envoya sur les genoux de Offender. L'homme sait ravie tandis que le jeune fille avait envie d'étriper son compère. Cela eu au moins le loisir de faire rire l'assemblé.

Se fut au tour de Siera. Elle s'avança mais était pétrifié par la peur. Elle la sentait la geler sur place à chaque pas qu'elle essayait de faire.

« - ton pouvoir ma l'air intéressant autan que dangereux… »lui fit l'homme au costard

Elle regarda à ses pieds et remarque la surface geler qui l'entourait. Elle se défit de l'emprise du froid avant de se ressaisir. Elle regarda la glace qu'il y avait à ses pieds et, en apposant la main dessus, elle l'a fit fondre. Puis elle essaya de voir ce qu'il se passait dans la maison et ne vit que des chambre vide. Puis elle tomba sur une image étrange. Ses amis et elle était plonger dans un sommeil profond dans une salle sombre. Elle arrêter la voyance avant de se relever et d'aller se placer au coter de Toby.

Midi sonna mais le repas n'était pas encore prêt. Slendy et Trendy se précipitèrent dans la cuisine et aider de Zalgo il finirent de préparer rapidement le repas.

Pendant ce temps, Offender tenait dans sa forte étreinte la pauvre brune qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour se débarrasser du pervers.

« - qu est ce que tu veux ? »

« - toi » lui fit l'homme au manteau

« - mais plus sérieusement ? » soupira la jeune fille

« - pourquoi tu était aussi agiter hier soir »

« - Parce que les sœurs nous contactes par rêves et que c'est tut sauf agréable. Et puis j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache des choses. J'ai un peu peur honnêtement de ce qu'elles peuvent nous révéler. » lui dit la brune

Offender ressera son étreinte. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne voulait laisser cette gamine à personne et surtout la protéger. Elle le regarda avant de sourire et de se laisser aller à cette étreinte à la surprise général.

Il rentrèrent manger et passèrent le reste de l'après midi à jouer pour se changer les idées. Demain aller être un autre jour.


	7. chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : dream sweet dream

Erina se prépara pour aller se coucher, épuisé de la journée. Elle voulait juste sallonger et dormir sans revoir la tête de Bloody Mary dans ses songes. Les crises de panique au réveil ça va cinq minute mais après c'est énervant. La brune se changea donc avant d'aller pour se glisse dans ses couvertures. Mais elle fut retenue par deux bras puissant et des tentacules blancs.

Elle soupira avant de lever la tête et de voir le grand sourire de Offenderman.

« - qu'est ce que tu me veux cette fois ? » lui fit la jeune fille agacé

« - juste passer la nuit avec toi ~ » lui susurra le pervers.

« - et si j'ai pas envie ? »

« - ça ne t'as pas gêner pourtant la dernière fois ~ »

La jeune fille sentit un frissons lui parcours l'échine. Elle ne pouvait rien dire car il avait raison. Déplus, elle avait plutôt apprécier ce instants avec lui mais craignait qu'il n'en profite pour lui faire des choses malsaine. Elle soupira avant de se tourner vers l'homme au manteau.

« - bon tu peux rester mais à condition que tu ne me fasse rien ok ? Sinon crois moi tu va le regretter ! » lui fit la brune

Offender avala difficilement sa salive avant de se joindre à la jeune demoiselle dans son lit. Au moins il pouvait profiter de sa chaleur corporelle et de sentir surtout son corps tout près du sien. Il sourit en la serrant contre lui.

Erina soupira en espérant que les autres s'en tirait mieux qu'elle.

Tyrion, de son coter, venait de demander à Sally si elle voulait bien dormir à ses coter.

« - pourquoi moi ? » demanda la violette

« - tu a réussi à me calmer ma dernière fois alors… non laisse tomber ta raison »

Il fut couper par Sally qui venait de le pousser dans son propre lit. Elle s'installer à ses coter. Tyrion reprit ses esprit et , timidement, la ramena vers lui. Sally sourit avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller au sommeil.

Siera, elle , se réfugia dans la chambre de Toby et, sans lui demander son avis, se mit à ses coter et se blottit contre lui. Toby, qui avait bien comprit le besoin d'attention de son amie, la ramena à lui en rougissant. Il n'était pas habituer à se genre de situation.

Le sommeil vint rapidement.

Erina ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une clairière au centre de laquelle se trouvait un cerisier. Au dessus d'elle, la voûte céleste brillait de mille éclats et la pleine lune donner une lueur argent au fleur de l'arbre. Elle se leva et voulut rejoindre se calme, bercer par le vent. Mais quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit Tyrion et Siera et ils surent qu'ELLES aussi étaient là.

« - bonjours on vous a manquer ? » fit Mary

« - pas une seconde » fut le réponse D'Erina

« - nous ne faisons pas ça parce que nous le voulons mais parce que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. » fit la dame du puits

« - mais qu'est ce qui vous pousse à faire ça ? Pourquoi vous continuer à nous pourrir la vie ? » sanglota Siera.

« - vous le saurez en temps heure et lieux. Pour le moment, vous devez juste savoir que nous n'avons eu d'autre choix que de vous léguer nos pouvoir. » fit la dame blanche

« - mais pourquoi ? » demanda Tyrion

« - Parce qu'elles sont piéger et menace de disparaître. Elles ne veulent pas mourir et comme Bloody ne veut pas voir ses sœur mourir, elles ont décider de prendre des hôtes avec qui elles vivront jusqu'à la fin. » fit une voix venue de la forêt

« - Sally ? » fit Tyrion

Ils se retournèrent pour voir leur compagnons de lit avec eux dans se rêve. Offender prit Erina dans ses bras avant de la soulever du sol.

« - alors comme ça tu espérais m'échapper ? » fit il perverse ment

Il laissait ses mains parcourir le corps de la jeune fille sans s'aventurer dans des zones trop dangereuse. Erina se débattait en vain tout en riant car cela la chatouillait. Toby quand à lui, prit Siera dans ses bras et sécha ses larmes. Il lui sourit et la blonde lui sourit en retours. Tyrion rejoignit Sally.

« - mais elles pouvaient pas choisir de meilleur hôte que nous ? » demanda Tyrion

« - pour nous vous êtes les meilleur qu'on puisse trouver. Vous êtes perdu entre deux monde sans le savoir… » fit la dame du puits

« - coincer entée deux époques, entre deux lieux différents. » continua la dame Blanche

« - le sang continuant de couler silencieusement sans que vous le perceviez. » finit Bloody Mary

« - que voulez vous dire ? »demanda Siera

« - vous n'êtes ni mort, ni vivant. Votre sang à était verser lors d'un rituel visant à nous appeler mais comme vous étiez droguer vous ne vous en souvenez pas. Nous vous avons sauver de ses gens qui vois faisait souffrir par ce que ce qu'ils ont fait nous a aussi condamner à rester attacher à vous . Ce qui ne nous déplaît pas pour certain point~ » lui répondit Mary

« - tu sais bien les choisir dis moi ! J'ai eu peur pendant un temps mais il semblerais que ça va… » continua la sanglante en regardant lubriquement Erina et Offenderman

L'homme rit au éclat pendant que la jeune fille, toujours dans ses bras rougissait.

« - ce n'est pas tout mais nous devons vous laisser bonne nuit » leur fit la dame du puits.

Puis la clairière fut envahi d'eau et ils finirent noyer. Ils se réveilleront en sursaut. Sally calma Tyrion pendant que Toby faisait de même avec Siera.

Erina, elle, retrouvait comprimer contre le torse chaleureux de l'homme a ses coter. Elle le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces pendant qu'il passait sa main dans son dos pour la calmer. Il lui massait le cuir chevelu pour la détendre. La demoiselle soupira de bien être.

« si seulement il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour moi je suis sûre qu'on s'amuserait »

À cette pensée la jeune fille rougit avant de se cacher dans les bras de Offender. Il ne comprit pas maid sourit.

« - tu m'étonne que tu n'aime pas les voir vu comment elle vous jette » fit Offender

Erina haucha la tête.

« si seulement tu n'était pas si prude et sentimentale… »

« la ferme Mary !... depuis quand tu peux me parler autrement qu'en rêve ? »

« maintenant. Notre lien ne fait que se renforcer même si je ne pourrais jamais prendre le contrôle de ton corps je pense que j'aurais le droit à de sacré spectacle ! »

« LA FERME ! »

« *rire* »


	8. chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : petit cadeau

Erina se réveilla, blottit contre Offenderman. Elle sentait ses tentacules dans son dos, la serrant contre lui. Elle sourit avant d'essayer de se dégager de cette étreinte. Simplement, Offender ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il serra la jeune fille d'autant plus contre lui, ne voulant pas de lever maintenant et ne voulant pas que sa « peluche » s'en aille.

« - il faut qu'on se lève Offender sinon Slender va se fâcher. » fit le jeune fille

« - je n'ai plus le droit à des « Offendy » ? » lui fit L'homme

« Offendy ? Mais dit moi, c'est un se rapproche ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas parce qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à ton corps ? Que tu ne sera qu'un coup d'un soir ? » ricanant Bloody dans l'esprit de la brune

La brune rougit avant de détourner le regard. Offender la trouvait tellement mignonne en cet instant qu'il était prêt à la dévorer sur le champs. Mais il se reprit rapidement, pour une fois, il voulait que sa partenaire soit RÉELLEMENT consentante. Et surtout que se ne soit pas que pour un soir.

« - Offendy on doit descendre… content ? » fit elle gênait

Offenderman se retint de se jeter sur elle et la lâcha doucement. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre sans un mot. La jeune fille souffla. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait cela pour un gas comme lui mais c'était bien le cas : elle avait réussi à tomber amoureuse de la personne la plus perverse de cette baraque. Elle se fit un face palm sous les rires de Bloody Mary.

Elle sortit à son tour de la chambre, attendu à sa grande surprise par l'homme qui venait de se lever. Ils descendent donc ensemble à la cuisine ou tout le monde était déjà réunis. Ils furent un peu trouble d'ailleurs de voir ces deux personnes arriver en même temps.

Le déjeuner se passa sans accrocs. Erina voulut prendre une douche et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, Jeff, Ticci Toby ainsi que Hoodie se réunirent. Ils voulait faire une surprise pour l'anniversaire d'offenderman. Ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe composé de Sally, Lulu, Lazari et Siera pour leur demander leur collaboration. Elles acceptèrent sans hésitez. Siera sourit en pensant à la tête de son amie. Tyrion, lui, discutait avec Slender et Zalgo pour savoir ce qu'il allait cuisiner pour le repas de midi.

Quand Erina sortit de la douche, elle fut accueilli par les filles qui la trainèrent dans une chambre.

Offenderman haussa un sourcil devant cette scène. Enfin l'aurai fait si il en avait bien sure.

Sally sorti la première vêtu d'une robe violette à grand décolleté et qui était fermée par un nœuds derrière sa nuque. Elle portait un collier or avec des boucle d'oreille assortit et avait lâcher ses cheveux pour l'occasion.

Lazari sortit en suite vêtu d'une robe rose simple avec des motifs d'étoiles plus pales.

Lulu portait un bustier bleu avec des paillettes sur le hauts.

Siera avait une robe couleur aubes au teinture rouge et or.

Mais la plus belle aux yeux d'offenderman était Erina.

Elle portait une robe rouge avec une ceinture noir et des motif de rose or sur toute la robe. Elle avait un petit décolleté qui laissait place à l'imagination mais ses belles jambes étaient à la vue de tous. Elle rougit en sentant le regard de l'homme aux manteau.

« le rouge est une couleur qui a toujours su me mettre en valeur. Contente que cela soit vrai pour toi aussi. » fit Mary

Offender serra les poings. Il l'a voulait maintenant. Cette tenue l'avait exciter à un point qu'il n'imaginais même pas. Mais il se retenu

Le reste de la journée fut composé de jeu pour fêter l'anniversaire du frère de Slender. Tous s'amusèrent jusqu'au soir. Le soir, Jeff proposa quelque chose d'assez soudain.

« - je propose que se soir, chacun dorme avec celui qu'il aime. On verra demain qui est avec qui ! et puis ça serais bien si c'est les filles qui viennent ! Brisons les classiques » fit il sournoisement

Amusé par la proposition, tout le monde accepta. Et puis, cela ne faisait de mal à personne.

Erina était retourner à sa chambre. Elle n'osait pas se diriger vers celle se l'élue de son cœur.

« vas-y avec cette tenue il ne pourra pas te résister ! » l'encouragea Bloody

La jeune fille se laissa tenter et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son amour. Elle fut étonner de la sobriété de la chambre. Mais surtout de ne pas trouver le propriétaire de la chambre sans son lit.

Soudain, la porte se ferma derrière elle. Elle frisson lui parcoura l'échine quand elle sentie des tentacules parcourir son dos et la plaqué conte le torse de la personne derrière elle. Elle sentait très clairement l'excitation de cette dernière dans le bas de son dos.

«- à ce que je vois mes sentiments son réciproque… dans se cas… on va pouvoir s'amuser ! ~ » fit une voix dans son coup

Erina déglutit avant de souffler.

« - se soir je serais ton cadeau… »

Et Offender perdit tout contrôle.


	9. chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : délicieux repas~

Offender prit la demoiselle dans ses bras et la balança sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur elle. Erina, sous le coup de la surpris, avait lâcher un petit cri. Offender la regarda dans les yeux avant de se mordiller la lèvre, voulant à tout prix savourer ce repas qui lui était offert sur un plateau.

« - tu ne t'imagine même pas depuis combien de temps j'attend de pouvoir faire ça… te retirer cette robe, mordiller ta nuque, jouer avec ta poitrine pendant que ma main descendrait plus bas titillé ton intimité jusqu'à se que tu me supplie de te prendre. Je te ferais languir au moins autant que toi tu l'as fais avec moi en te pavanant dans cette robe terriblement excitante » lui murmura offender d'une voix rauque à son oreille.

Elle sentait son souffle parcourir sa nuque avant que ses mains ouvre la fermeture de sa robe. Sans ménagement, le grand homme la balança sur le sol avant de descendre dans le coup de la jeune brune pour me mordiller et y apposer un suçon. Puis il revint sur le visage de la jeune fille qui était déjà rouge et commençait à haleter. Elle détourna le regard, embarrasser. Mais Offender tourna son visage vers lui pour pouvoir sceller leur lèvre. Leur langues commencèrent alors un tango endiablé dans une valse de plaisir. Offender mordit la lèvre de la jeune fille qui gémir de plaisirs. A se son, elle rougit de plus belle et voulut se cacher mais offender utilisa ses tentacules pour bloquer ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

Les tentacules blanc parcourait sans rétine le corps de la jeune demoiselle, défaisant au passage son soutien-gorge. Puis les tentacules jouèrent avec la poitrine de la jeune tout en se glissant dans ses bas. La demoiselle commençait lentement à devenir complètement folle de plaisirs et de désirs. Ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Offender. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser.

Mais Erina n'était pas en reste. Pourquoi devait elle être la seule à recevoir du plaisirs ?

Elle dégagea ses bras et inversa leur position. Offender fut trop surpris pour réagir et quand il voulut demander une explication, seul un grognement de plaisirs sortit de sa bouche. Erina venait de passer ses mains dans le pantalon de l'homme, caressant sa virilité à travers son caleçons. Mais, sous le coup de l'excitation , les deux personnes se déshabillèrent bien vite et furent bientôt nu. Erina prit alors la virilité se son partenaire en bouche, le faisant longuement gemir de plaisirs. Offender aggripa les cheveux de la jeune fille pendant que ses tentacules parcourait toujours son corps fébrilement.

Erina accéléra la cadence, faisant des va et vient de plus en plus rapide et jouant de sa langue sur le glande de son partenaire qui n'en menait pas large.

« - Eri ! Je vais …. ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se lâcha dans la bouche de la brune qui avala tout. En relevant sa tête il vit le visage rougit de Erina et perdit tout sens commun. Il l'a basculant soudainement sous lui avant de descendre humidifier son intimité. Il l'a lécha, laissant à langue pénétré profondément dans l'intimité de la demoiselle avant d'y mettre un doigt, rapidement suivit d'une deuxième. Il fit des mouvement de ciseau pour préparer la jeune fille qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Elle ne retenait même plus ses gémissement de plaisirs. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant, elle voulait plus. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans ceux inexistant de son partenaire.

« - Offender j'en peux plus… vite… »

« - vite quoi ?~ » ronronna l'homme tout en accélérant la cadence

« - je te veux en moi MAINTENANT AAAAAAH~ »

Erina venait enfin de jouir sous les doigt expert de son partenaire. Partenaire qui léchait ses doigt d'une manière provocatrice avant de se positionner devant l'entrée de la demoiselle. Puis il entra en douceur, ne voulant pas la faire souffrir. Erina agrippa le dos de son amant et le griffe sous le coup de la douleur. Quand il fut entrée entièrement, Offender attendit que la brune fut habituer à sa présence.

Quand se fut le cas, Erina lança un coup de rein. Offender commença en douceur mais sous le coup du plaisirs et des gémissement de la jeune demoiselle , il accéléra rapidement la cadence.

Erina ne retenait plus ses cris, perdu dans les limbes du plaisirs elle hurlait à pleine voix et offender lui grognait.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt a leur limite. Quand soudain, ils jouirent à l'unisson. Ils haletaient. Offender se retira avant de se placer au coter de la jeune fille qui vint se coller à lui.

« - Wow… c'était… » commença Erina

« - magique ? » lui finit offender

« - j'allai dire putain de bon mais ça marche aussi… »

Offender rit avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. Elle avait le visage rouge, transpirait, les cheveux en bataille et la respiration haletante et pourtant elle était putain de sexy. Il l'avait juste pour lui, dans son lit, dans le plus simple appareil.

A cette pensée, sa virilité se réveilla et se redressa. Erina se tourna vers lui et un coup d'œil lui suffit pour voir que ce n'était pas terminer.

Elle prit donc les devant et se plaça sur lui a califourchon.

« - la nuit est longue tu sais » fit la brune en rougissant et en détournant le regard .

Offender sourit perversement. Il l'a retourna et entra en elle tout en malaxant sa poitrine, son torse contre son dos.

« - et bien j'aurais tout mon temps pour te déguster ~ »

La nuit allait être longue et agité.


	10. chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : couples en folies

Erina se réveilla doucement baigner dans un cocon de chaleur. Elle ne voulait pas se lever tout de suite mais à la senteur du petit déjeuner elle ne put rester endormi très longtemps. Elle ouvrit donc doucement les yeux pour voir offenderman reposant sur elle, sa tête bien calé contre sa poitrine et ses tentacules l'enserrant contre lui. Elle le serra un peu plus contre elle en lâchant un soupir d'aise avant d'essayer de se lever. Mais l'homme ma retint en la plaquant de nouveau contre son lit.

La brune souffla avant de sourire.

« - je ne pensais pas être aussi confortable. » susurra-t-elle à l'oreille d'Offender

Offender releva la tête et son « regard » croisa celui de la jeune fille. Il sourit avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ils commencèrent un tango endiablé que la jeune fille stoppa.

« - on a pas le temps pour ça maintenant surtout que les autres risque de nous surprendre… » fit gêner Erina

« - ça ne sembler pas te gêner hier soir vu tes cris de plaisirs ~ » répliqua Offender

Erina rougit en se rappelant leur nuit agiter. Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire mais elle lui fit quand même la tête en partant de son lit. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et s'apprêtait à se lever quand il la ramena contre lui. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et y apposa un suçon bien marqué qui fit gémir la demoiselle.

Elle toucha sa nuque avant de sourire malicieusement. Elle se tourna d'un coup vers son amant et le plaquage contre le matelas. Elle monta à califourchon sur lui et lui fit un suçon bien visible dans le cou. Il grogna de plaisirs avant que la jeune fille ne se lève et se rhabille.

« - je suis peut être à toi mais toi aussi tu es à moi ! » fit Erina en partant

« je suis bien contente d'avoir un hôte qui sait s'amuser ! » commenta Mary

Erina ignora la remarque et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Tyrion tenait la main de Sally , Siera se trouvait dans les bras de Toby, Hoodie et Masky était en train de regarder la télé en ensemble avec Lazari et Jack dans la même position ( colle à leur moitié ) , Zalgo taquinait Slender et Jeff et Lulu se câlinait autour d'un bon chocolat chaud.

Ils relevèrent la tête à l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Et à celle de Offender qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Il profita de l'inattention de la demoiselle pour l'embrasser passionner devant la foule ébahie. Le pervert sourit avant de se préparer son café noir.

« eh ben ! Il aime s'amuser le bougre ! Surtout qu'il a l'air de pas mal se débrouiller en ma matière… »

« oh la ferme Mary ! »

Erina était rouge et décida de boire son café tranquillement sur une chaise. Offender s'assit bien entendu à coter d'elle et la jeune fille en profita pour se caler contre lui et s'installer confortablement. La foule ne s'était toujours pas remis de la première action de Offenderman.

« - comment Bloody Mary et se gas ?... » commença Zalgo

« - de un : c'est mon frère. De deux : il est très doué dans son domaine. De trois : on parle quand même de Bloody Mary , a part son coter sanglant elle était bien perverse sur les bords crois moi j'en sais quelque chose… » lui répondit Slender.

« - ceci explique cela… » fit de nouveau le démon.

« - mais comment ça se fait que cette taré se retrouve avec lui ? » demanda Jeff

« - JE SUIS PAS TARÉ ! » grogna Erina

« - Elle a juste l'esprit aussi mal tournée que votre ami c'est tout » répondit simplement Siera

« - c'est bien pour ça qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'allait faire Offender et pouvait ainsi l'en empêcher » continua Tyrion

« - donc en fait elle est aussi perverse que lui ?!? » fit Toby surprit

« - oui ! » répondirent en souriant Tyrion et Siera

« - je ne veux même pas savoir » firent le clan du canapé-télé.

Sally éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers Tyrion et de se poser contre lui, le faisant rougir. Toby quand à lui raffermi sa prise sur Siera en souriant.

Leur vie allèrent bon train ensuite. Ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à s'inquiéter. Toutes leur questions avaient eu leur réponse ils pouvaient donc désormais profiter en paix de leur nouvelle vie dans cette étrange maison remplit de beaucoup trop d'amour er de guimauve.


End file.
